


Until it Was Gone

by FaerieMayden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Other, Sadstuck, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieMayden/pseuds/FaerieMayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd heard it before, but you didn't think it was true, nor would you have ever thought before this that it would happen to you, but...you'd never realized what you had...</p><p>Until it was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until it Was Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, a sadstuck!
> 
> So I've had a really shitty day today, and wrote not only my first sadstuck, but also my first one-shot!  
> I can have your feels now, right? :]
> 
> EDIT: An alternate plot I would give this title to would be about how Dave confesses his feelings to Bro and Bro turns him down and everything goes to shit. It would fit the description all-the-same. Hehe.

You hold in a sob and fall to your knees, grabbing the fallen male around the neck and pulling him partially into your lap, looking him through the cracks in his shades. You grimace a sad smile and let out another pathetic whining sound. Jesus, what happened to your coolkid facade?

Oh right, the fact your fucking brother was dying in your arms.

"Hey..." Came a weak voice, and your head shoots up abruptly to look up from your lap. "Y-yeah?"  He smiles, fucking smiles, despite the fact that he was covered in his own blood, a sword impaled through his chest...dying. He was smiling, smiling for you. "I'm proud of you, kid." He thumbs away another tear that had slid down your face, and his hand slowly drops. "Bro, Bro no...stay with me..." You murmur, even though you know that's not going to happen. Bro was dead, or he was nearly dead...your grip tightens on his hand, which you'd at some point grabbed. You lean down over him and...

You kiss him.

Not one of those cheesy-as-fuck movie kisses, you seriously kiss him. A gentle and yet passionate peck on the lips, you loom there on his rapidly cooling lips for what felt like hours, but really could only be about 15 seconds. When you finally pull away, despite all of the blood splattered on his face, he looks peaceful. The most peaceful you've ever seen him. You'd cried on him while you were kissing him, and there were a couple of those salty drops on his cheeks. You wipe them away, and hug him close for a few minutes. He was gone. He was seriously fucking gone.

 

You'd heard it before, but you didn't think it was true, nor would you have ever thought before this that it would happen to you, but...you'd never realized what you had...  
Until it was gone.


End file.
